Two Become One, The Power Of Dragon and Phoenix
by Slymanncfillies
Summary: Harry Potter develops problems and there is only one person who can help him... Draco Malfoy. Little does he know Draco has some problems of his own, which Harry can help him with. Together they find each other and their new gifts. Co-Written By: SMercury
1. First Summer Without Voldemort

Disclaimer: We (as in SMercury and I) do not own Harry Potter or the characters. JK Rowling does. Now since that is settled. On with the story.  
Chapter 1: First Summer Without Voldemort  
  
Harry was lying on his bed at his godfather's house because life had been changed this summer for him. He had defeated the evil Lord Voldemort during his 5th year at Hogwarts, which had been 3 months ago. It was now 3 days in to his summer vacation, but Harry remembered what happened exactly that day down to the very last specific detail.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the school was in the great hall having dinner that night. Harry told Hermione and Ron that he though he saw Wormtail around the school, but they told him that he was just being paranoid because Voldemort wasn't attacking anyone and everything had been quiet, so Harry quickly shunned the thought away. Just then Harry heard a giant explosion coming from outside, and then saw Madam Hooch running into the great hall.  
  
"The barrier has been breached," she exclaimed, "There are death-eaters everywhere."  
  
Every student then got up out of their seats to get as far away from the door but it was too late, for the as they were getting up a swarm of death- eaters, led by Voldemort, burst through the great hall doors.  
  
"It has been a long time hasn't it Dumbledore," Voldemort sneered with a malice grin on his face.  
  
Dumbledore stood silent for a moment and replied, "Yes Tom, it has."  
  
A small rat then scurried over to the Dark Lord and transformed into his true form, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Then Wormtail, the rat, pointed at Professor Snape and said, "There is your traitor, master. There is the spy who betrayed you."  
  
"You shall be rewarded for your faithfulness Wormtail," Voldemort said as he took out his wand. He then pointed his wand at Severus and shouted, "Crucio."  
  
Severus screamed in agony as it hit him and he fell to his knees. It was only a few moments, but it felt like an eternity until someone screamed for Voldemort to leave him alone.  
  
Voldemort stopped the curse to see who was the person that defied, and order him to stop. He then sneered as he saw young Draco Malfoy stand up.  
  
"Ah yes, Draco," he said, while his grin grew wider.  
  
"Leave him alone," Draco muttered in a low dangerous voice as he walked over to Professor Snape to see if he was ok.  
  
"Such a brave young boy you are, Draco, but unfortunately, I have a bone to pick with you," and with that he gave Draco the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Everyone looked in horror as Draco tried not to scream. Harry watched as Draco muster up every ounce of energy to not give Voldemort the satisfaction of hearing him scream.  
  
Harry then search for every amount of energy to stop Voldemort for hurting Draco and anyone else ever again. By that time Draco was under the Cruciatus for three minutes when it happened.  
  
The ceiling turned dark and dark gray clouds started to appear. The clouds clouded the starry night and lightning flashed while the thunder became louder than ever. Harry's eyes turned a brilliant bright green as he screamed, "Stop it!"  
  
A giant gust of wind blew closing out and locking all the exits so the death-eaters couldn't escape. Voldemort suddenly stopped at the sudden outburst and Harry levitated out of his seat and in front of Draco's now fallen body. Voldemort looked at Harry in fear as if he knew what was going to happen next.  
  
The next few moments happened like a blur, but Harry remembered it all too well. His eyes turned a fierce blood red as he shouted, "You bastard!" And with those words, a red lightning bolt that came from the ceiling hit Voldemort dead center cause a massive explosion making every death eater become unconscious. He then fainted from an energy drain and the rest is history.  
  
Harry was front page of the Daily Prophet, and Wormtail and Lucius Malfoy were given the kiss. The only thing that remained of Voldemort's body was in ashes, which meant that he had no chance of coming back ever.  
  
After the school year was over, Harry moved in happily at his godfather's peaceful home, once Sirius' name was cleared and he was free, with the help of Harry.  
  
At the moment Sirius was in his bedroom with his husband Remus Lupin-Black, who was definitely not sleeping according to the noises coming through the wall.  
  
There was one thing that was bothering Harry though, he was lonely. It wasn't that Sirius didn't pay enough attention to him, but he wanted something like what his godfather had, love. Harry was gay as simple as that and he had his eyes on a boy. A special blonde hair, gray-eyed Slytherin. But Harry knew that he would show no interest because he was in love with his enemy Draco Malfoy.  
  
Meanwhile at Snape Manor.. 


	2. Cry Me A River

Chapter 2: Cry Me A River Draco sat in the library at Snape Manor with his godfather, Severus, playing wizard chess. His father was no where to be seen, but that might be because he was dead and given the Dementor's Kiss for being convicted for killing Draco's mother, Narcissa.  
  
After the death of Voldemort, Severus told him about how Lucius found out that Narcissa was the one who help Draco escaped, and how he had dragged her in front of Voldemort, and the rest of the death eaters, and raped then killed her after every death eater had his fun with her. Draco had stayed in professor Snape's quarters every night crying him self to sleep until the school term was over.  
  
The rest of the death-eaters, except Wormtail who was given the kiss right after Lucius, went after Harry defeated that piece of scum Voldemort. Draco hated death-eaters with a passion, and couldn't stand them because they tried to kill him and his love, Harry.  
  
That was right Draco the mean Slytherin was in love with the Golden-boy Gryffindor, but of course Harry would never love him back. So he sat there thinking lonely about that wonderful black-haired, green-eyed boy no man for he was no longer a boy, not anymore. He hoped one day that Harry would love him back.  
  
"Draco it is your move," Severus said softly to him.  
  
Draco pulled away from his thoughts and said, "Bishop to B7." The bishop then moved and at destroyed Severus' pawn.  
  
Severus analyzed the board before saying, "Queen to B7. I believe that's check mate, Draco."  
  
Draco nodded and didn't say a word.  
  
"Do you want to play again?" Severus asked him.  
  
"No, I rather go to bed, Uncle Sev," Draco replied while getting up.  
  
"It's only 6 o'clock, Draco," the older man said to him, as he was just about to leave out the door.  
  
"I know, but I'm just tired, so goodnight uncle," Draco said quietly.  
  
"Goodnight, Draco," Severus said as Draco walked out the door to his quarters.  
  
After he left, Severus sighed and summoned his personal house elf.  
  
A female house appeared and said, "How can I help you Master Severus."  
  
"Lily, will you please fetch me a piece of parchment and a quill?" he asked.  
  
Lily bowed and said, "Of course master Severus." Lily quickly got the items as fast as she had just come in, and handed him the items.  
  
"That will be all for now," he said to her, "and I will be eating alone tonight, Lily."  
  
Lily nodded and went on her way to the kitchens. Severus decided to send Sirius a reply to his question.  
  
iBlack, This is Severus Snape, I'm writing you against my will, but I find this is of the utmost importance. For once I agree with you that Potter and Draco have gotten worse after the whole ordeal. I think it is wise for Draco and Potter to comfort each other, if they don't kill each other first. I'll have a cabin set up for the two of them with supplies to last them for a whole month, just tell me when you wish to bring the boy. It would be wise if we didn't tell our godsons of each other so I wish you would be discreet about this and tell no one other than your mate. Please reply to me via owl about the specific time and I will give you the address. p align=rightSeverus Snape/p/i  
  
After Severus reread the letter twice, finally satisfied with what he wrote he summoned his black hawk, Shadow Raven, she flew down on top the table waiting for her master's order.  
  
"Take this to Sirius Black," he said as he tied the note to her leg.  
  
She then flew away after the note was secured leaving Severus to have his dinner along again tonight. 


	3. The Unexpected

Chapter 3: The Unexpected Sirius sighed as he read Severus' letter, which had just came this Saturday morning around 6:30 am. He still couldn't believe that Severus insulted his intelligence within a simple letter, but still had replied telling him to meet at the cabin on Wednesday and to come up with an excuse to make Draco come without getting suspicious and he would do the same for Harry.  
  
As Sirius has just sent off the letter to Snape's Manor, Harry walked to the kitchen, around 7:00 when he got to the kitchen. He was shocked that Sirius and Remus were sitting at the table early in the morning after the commotion they had last night. Also because they were never up this early before.  
  
"What are you guys doing up so early?" the fifteen year old asked.  
  
"We were waiting for you sleepy head," Remus said.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked as he stuck his head inside the Ice Box to look for something to eat. He took he head back out a minute later with a carton of orange juice while giving them a look of curiosity.  
  
"Because we need to talk to you about something," Sirius said.  
  
"Ok" Harry said as he poured the juice in a glass and taking a sip of it. "What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"We think it would be better if we sent you away for a bit to clear your head."  
  
Harry spat out his juice and looked at them dumbfound while saying; "I don't want to go away."  
  
"Harry, you need to clear your thoughts about the attack, besides we can tell something is wrong and we are not going to bug you about it 'til you come to one of us about it," the werewolf stated.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, I'm fine," the green eyed teenager groaned while crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes, there is something wrong and it's affecting your attitude," Sirius growled. "All we want to do is help."  
  
"Well maybe I don't need your help, I've been doing find on my own for the past fifteen years," and with that Harry got up from the table and went to his room while slamming the kitchen door.  
  
Harry walked in to his room and slammed the door. He turned around to face the wall pulled back his fist and punch the wall as hard as he could, which left a major dent in the wall. All those years of Quidditch did come in handy sometimes. Harry then sighted and started to pace around his room.  
  
"How can that insensitive prick send me away like this, after all that I have done for that dumb ass? He is such an indocile brainless jerk; Remus is the only reasonable one in this house," Harry said to himself as he was pacing. He sat down on his bed and signed in defeat.  
  
"Ok so I do have something bothering me, but it isn't bad enough for them having to send me away. All that is bugging me is that I'm in love with my enemy nothing more then that. Ok it is kind of bad, and I do have kind of an attitude problem but it isn't that bad," he muttered to himself and then groaned.  
  
"Oh god what am I saying," he said out loud and collapsed on his bed while looking at the ceiling. "This can't be happening to me."  
  
Just then a quiet knock came from the door.  
  
"Come in," Harry yelled without a care.  
  
The door opened and Harry was surprised to see Remus come in instead of Sirius. "Am I disturbing you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Not any more," Harry sighed. "Tell me the truth Remy, how much of a jerk was I to Sirius?"  
  
"Compared to Sirius, not that bad," he replied while laughing.  
  
Harry chuckled a bit but stopped and sighed again while saying, "Does he have to send me away?"  
  
"Yes Harry," Remus said sadly because he didn't want Harry to go either. "Why?" Harry whined.  
  
"Because you do have something bothering you and he thinks it would be better for you to go clear our head," the older man replied.  
  
"Ok I will say this something is bothering me but I just can't tell you yet," stated Harry.  
  
"Ok," said Remus.  
  
"Where am I going?" asked Harry.  
  
"You are going to be in a cabin up in the Mountains. There is a lake by it."  
  
"So how long am I going away for?" Harry asked.  
  
"There is enough food for you to go for a month," Remus replied.  
  
"I'm I going to be there all by myself?!" the raven hair boy screamed.  
  
"No, You will be there with someone else but I don't know who," Remus lied while saying it quickly.  
  
"Ok, fine whatever." Harry sighed sadly. "When I am leaving."  
  
"You will be leaving Wednesday. I will leave you to pack Harry," Remus said walking to the door.  
  
Before he left he saw the dent to the wall. He turned to Harry and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Punched the wall," Harry stated simply.  
  
Remus just laughed and said he would fix that before he left. Harry got up and started to pack not happy about the being sent away for a whole month.  
  
Mean While At Snape Manor...  
  
Draco walked down stair to the study from his room. A house-elf had just came up to his room and told him his uncle Sev need to talk to him, so he walked into the study.  
  
"Uncle Sev you wanted to talk to me," the blonde boy asked after knocking on the door and coming in.  
  
"Yes, Draco I did," came the short reply from the chair that Severus was sitting at.  
  
Draco walked over to the chair by the fire and sat down opposite of him.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" The blonde asked.  
  
"I have been thinking Draco, I think it would be best if you went somewhere peaceful for a while to clear your head out," Snape replied.  
  
Draco almost looked scared. The only caring family he had left was sending him away.  
  
"Please don't send me away." Draco pleaded, "I don't want to go to St. Mungo."  
  
"Dragon, I am not sending you to St. Mungo and I know how it feels to lose your mother I lost my mother when I was about your age." The dark hair man said.  
  
"What do you mean, Uncle Sev?" asked the blonde.  
  
Severus sighed as he started his story, "Before I went to Hogwarts for my fifth year, my father found out that my mother didn't want to join the dark side and she wanted to remain loyal to Dumbledore, who was made headmaster at the time. My father would have it and tried to persuade her to change her mind."  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Draco softly.  
  
"On the day that she died, I was in my father's study when I heard footsteps coming, so I hid behind a statue. I saw them yell and when my mother told him no for the last time, he used the killing curse on her. The worst part was that my mother knew I was there and had a tear fall from her eye," Severus said sadly as a tear fell down from his cheek. "That was the first and last time I ever saw my mother cry."  
  
"W... What did you father do after that," stuttered Draco.  
  
"He saw me and told me to come out and not snivel, like a coward. When I came up to him, he gave me a few bruises along my back and arms with his cane but never in my face. He told me if I ever told anyone what happened to my mother, I would get worse," he replied while trying to hold back the tears. "I was made a death eater by the end of my Hogwarts' year and became part of Voldemort's inner circle, because of him. I ran to Dumbledore and told him everything after that and that's how I became a spy."  
  
By the end of the story Draco had tears running down his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Uncle Sev," the blond said running over to hug him.  
  
Severus returned the hug and replied, "It isn't your fault Dragon, just like it isn't you fault about your mother."  
  
"I know but still..." Draco said as a fresh wave of tears came over him.  
  
"Shhhhh," his Uncle said while comforting him "it is ok, Dragon. Everything will be just fine. Just give it time."  
  
"I just miss her so much," the young dragon said.  
  
"It gets better, trust me it does."  
  
"Ok" Draco said pulling away from the hug and wiping his eyes. "So when am I leaving?"  
  
"In two days," his godfather replied.  
  
"Where am I going?"  
  
"To a cabin in the mountains by a lake."  
  
"How long am I going to be gone?"  
  
"There is enough food for a month," Severus said as Draco went back to his seat.  
  
"Will I be alone?" the blonde asked quietly.  
  
"No someone will be there with you but I don't know who."  
  
"OK then I will go get packed," The blond left the room with a sigh.  
  
Sev watch and his Nephew left the room. He sure hoped this would work. When Draco had closed the door, Severus started to cry quietly in his study, undisturbed while thinking about the memories of his mother and the last time he ever saw her. The worse part, or so he felt even though he knew his mother knew this, was that he never told her, in words, that he loved her. 


	4. Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise! ~Harry POV~ Two days had quickly gone by and it was soon time for me to leave. I had two suitcases filled with clothes and a duffle bag filled with magazines, which was mostly about Quidditch, a CD player, that ran on magic so I didn't need any batteries, my CD case. I also took my Firebolt, my Broom Serving Kit and my wand, which was currently in my pocket. I checked to see if I was missing something and grabbed my bags while closing the door to my room.  
  
I walked down the stairs to the living room where Sirius and Remus were waiting for me.  
  
"Do you have everything, Harry?" asked my godfather.  
  
"Yeah, I have everything, but I wish you would let me bring Hedwig," I replied.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry Hedwig will visit you soon as you are settled in," Remus replied.  
  
I just nodded and hugged Remus and then turned to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, I'm..." I started.  
  
"It's okay Harry, I understand, and I'm sorry too," he replied as he pulled me into a bear hug.  
  
I hugged him back and walked into the fireplace.  
  
"Now remember, don't forget to say Mountainside Lake very clearly. Ok?" Sirius said while handing me the floo powder.  
  
I took some floo powder into his right hand and shouted, "Mountainside Lake."  
  
I then disappeared from Sirius' house and reappeared in a giant brick fireplace. As I stepped out, I noticed that the living room floor was made of oak as well as the coffee table, and there was a giant red and green carpet with bits of gold and silver embedded in it.  
  
There was a giant sofa made of velvet and had matching pillows of the same material.  
  
As I dusted the soot off of him, I noticed another person in the room, a certain blonde male, with gray eyes.  
  
"Malfoy?" I questioned with a bit of shock in my voice as I saw the blonde Slytherin turn around look at me.  
  
"Potter?" the blonde questioned as he saw me directly in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him nervously.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Potter," he said to me but I noticed that his tone was different.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
I sat in the lounge of the manor waiting for my uncle. I was supposed to be leaving in a few in minutes to the place were I was going to stay the next month. It was going to be a long month speaking I had know idea of who I else was going to be at the lake cabin with. I hoped it was someone I could get along with. At that moment the dark haired man I had been living with came in.  
  
"You ready Dragon," he asked nicely.  
  
"As ready as I will ever be" I whispered.  
  
I really didn't want to leave but Uncle Sev said it would be for the best.  
  
"Do I really have to go?"  
  
"Yes, Draco you have to go."  
  
See my point is made.  
  
"Ok I guess I ready."  
  
"Remember to say Mountainside Lake very clearly."  
  
I took some floo powder and stepped in to the grate with my bags. "Mountainside Lake," I spoke.  
  
Uncle Sev's face disappeared in a flash of green flames. I reappeared in a grate in a small cottage. I called out for someone, but no one answered.  
  
"Great," I thought.  
  
I was alone until that idiot gets here, who ever it is. A few minutes later I turn around at a sound coming from the fireplace. When I looked I was meeting with a pair of brilliant green eyes. I could point those eyes out anywhere. They belong to the unmistakable Harry Potter. But after a second I thought 'What is he doing here.' Then it hits me like a bludger.  
  
This is the person that I have to spend the next month with.  
  
"I hope Uncle Sev didn't know about this because if he did he is one dead man," I thought to myself.  
  
I look at the beautiful black hair green eyed man and couldn't believe that I would be staying with him for a whole month. He had what look like two suitcases with him and a big bag.  
  
"Malfoy," I heard him say to me.  
  
The word sound almost curious but there was something else there, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
"Potter?" I questioned surprisingly my voice didn't crack at the shock I had when I saw him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
~Normal POV~ They looked at each other in astonishment until Harry saw something.  
  
"There is a letter address to us on the coffee table," Harry said as he put down his bags and went over to pick up the letter.  
  
Draco went over next to Harry as Harry read it out loud.  
  
iDear Dragon and Phoenix, We are sorry we that we had to trick you both to coming! We knew that if we had told you, you wouldn't have gone. We are not doing this out of spite, but only because we care for your well beings. As the role of your godfather, we both feel that you two need each other, because you two have more in common than you think. Please don't be angry with us because we only want what's best for the both of you. If you won't confide in us then maybe you can confide your sadness with each other. Oh and Dray I know what you are thinking the floo system isn't working, it is a one-way thing unless it is Remus, Sirius or myself coming through. Harry don't even try it. There is a boarder around the land. You can't get out unless you are in, so guys really please don't hate us. p align=rightWith All our love, Siri, Remy and Uncle Sev/p  
  
PS We will make it up to you we promise, so please don't try to kill us when we go there to visit you ok?/i  
  
Draco looked at Harry, and Harry at Draco.  
  
"Phoenix?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Dragon?" Harry questioned back.  
  
Then at the same time they said to each other, "suck ups."  
  
They both got this lopsided grin on their faces.  
  
"So we are suck together for a month," the raven hair boy said to the blonde.  
  
The blond only replied by saying, "yep."  
  
The green eyed boy sighed and then a very eerie silence filled the house.  
  
"That is it Draco, can we put everything behind us?"  
  
Draco looked shock at his name coming from Harry's mouth.  
  
"Yes, Harry I think we should mean we are going to be rooming and I don't want to be fighting the whole time." Draco said.  
  
Harry smiled Draco had just said his name, and he felt kind of giddy about it.  
  
"So what is in the bag?" Draco asked after a min.  
  
"Which one," asked Harry?  
  
Draco look shocked 'ok' he thought.  
  
"Hmm.... I guess all of them."  
  
"Okay, the two big ones are my clothes and the long one that is a duffle bag if you didn't know and it has all my quidditch magazines in it."  
  
"You have that many things on quidditch."  
  
"Yeah, duh I love quidditch."  
  
"And you said the other ones are clothes. That is a lot of clothes."  
  
"Well I didn't used to have that many that was until Sirius was freed then he spent all this money on me, which is why I have so many outfits."  
  
'Sirius' Draco thought.  
  
"Who's Sirius?"  
  
He had a feeling he didn't like where this was going.  
  
"I thought you lived with those good for nothing Muggles," Draco replied.  
  
"First of all they aren't good for nothings, second I live with Sirius and Remus."  
  
"The werewolf, but I still don't know who Sirius is?"  
  
Harry's eyes darkened at the way Draco said werewolf.  
  
"Again first he is nice and not evil like you think, and to help you out 'Sirius' is my godfather and his name is Sirius Black."  
  
Draco's eyes open widely as he said, "You mean that escaped convict who was sent to Azkaban."  
  
"First of all he's an ex-convict and his name is cleared, and second, at least he's my godfather," Harry replied calmly, "is not your so called death-eater father and godfather," Harry replied while fuming.  
  
"Don't you dare bring my godfather into this. At least my godfather wasn't a wanted criminal," Draco shot back.  
  
"At least my mother isn't a filthy slut," Harry yelled at him.  
  
"At least my godfather doesn't sleep with a werewolf," Draco yelled back, "and how dare you talk about my mother like that. At least I didn't have to live with dirty disgusting filthy Muggles who loves to abuse children."  
  
Harry had a shock and scared look on his face. He picked up his things very fast and left the room without another word and went up the stairs.  
  
Draco was confused why Harry looked scared. He didn't know, but right now he was too angry with him right now. Draco picked up his things and sighed as he headed up the stairs to his room. 


	5. Sad Thoughts

Chapter 5: Sad Thoughts Harry sat in his room, could not believe he ran out of the room like that.  
  
"Now Draco is definitely going to know something is wrong," he said to himself. "God the look on my face I probably look like a baby."  
  
Harry sighed deeply and placed his head on the pillow.  
  
"But, I have the right to be scared, don't I? I mean after what they did to me."  
  
He shivered at the thought of what happened that day.  
  
"I hope Draco doesn't find out. I mean I'm the Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
Harry snorted at that comment and continued thinking out loud.  
  
"I'm Mr. prefect life, nothing bad happens to me."  
  
He groaned at the very thought of having everything but a perfect life.  
  
"Jeez I just hope he won't find out. I haven't even told Siri, Remy, or worse Ron and 'Mione."  
  
Harry was left alone in silence for a while until her heard a soft knock on the door.  
  
"What do you want," the raven hair boy impatiently because he knew who was behind the door.  
  
The door opened slowly and sure enough it was Draco who had walked in into Harry's room.  
  
"Harry," The blond said softly.  
  
"What do you want," Harry replied because he was still very pissed at what Draco had said.  
  
"I want to say I was sorry I didn't me to hurt you," Dray said quietly.  
  
Harry glared at the Slytherin while replying, "It didn't bother me just don't talk about my relatives like that."  
  
"But you look scared when I said that," Dray stated but instantly regretted it.  
  
"I was not scared," Harry said a bit to quickly but very loudly and with a lot of anger. "I accept your apology, now can you go so I can sleep. It has been a very long day."  
  
"Yea, goodnight Harry," Draco said without feeling as he walked to the door. The blonde opened the door and walked out while looking at Harry one last time and closed the door behind him.  
  
When Draco was about to shut he could have sworn he heard Harry whisper, "Yea, goodnight and sweet dreams, because I know mine won't be."  
  
The house was silent for the rest of the day since the two boys had decided to go to bed early. The house stayed silent as nightfall crept unto the land for the long night that was soon to come. The grandfather clock in the main hall was about to chime the last time for 12 midnight when it happened.  
  
Precisely on the last chime, Draco awoke to the sound of screaming for help coming from across the hall. Without thinking the Slytherin jumped out of bed and threw open his bedroom's door and ran into Harry's room.  
  
As Draco came in, he saw a shirtless Harry on the bed thrashing about screaming, "Stop, please, someone help me! Stop hurting me, please! Stop it!"  
  
The blonde ran to Harry's side and shook the Gryffindor rapidly trying to get him to wake up.  
  
"Harry wake up, please wake up," Draco pleaded over and over as he shook Harry's body harder, fearing for the raven hair boy's life.  
  
Just then Harry's eyes opened widely and collapsed into Draco's arms crying.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around the green-eyed teenager and while trying to comfort him. "It's okay Harry, it's all over now," Draco said to him softly while cradling him. "Everything is going to be ok."  
  
Harry continued to cry as Draco's eyes widen intensely as he looked down at Harry, or rather, Harry's back.  
  
All down Harry's back where very deep whip marks that seemed to be formed from a bullwhip, or so he guessed.  
  
"Harry what happened to you?" Draco questioned as he saw the raven hair teenager look up at him in horror a few seconds later. 


	6. Memory Imprints Never End

Chapter 6: Memory Imprints Never End "What?" asked the Gryffindor in an almost state of panic.  
  
"Harry what in the hell happen to your back," asked Draco again as he looked into Harry's eyes and saw it.  
  
It was the fear that Harry had shown before earlier today.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Draco," Harry said with his voice a little shaky.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Potter, I can see the marks on your back as clear as day," The blonde replied.  
  
"There is nothing on my back," the raven-hair boy stated.  
  
"Harry," Draco said in a soft voice, "something happened and you know, now what happened? Please tell me."  
  
Harry shook his head franticly.  
  
'I not going to tell him,' Harry thought, 'I can't tell him if he knew he would just laugh or worse use it against me.'  
  
Harry didn't notice that Draco was looking at his back, but when Draco touch it he did notice, and yelped in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said quietly. "Please Harry.."  
  
"Dray please, I can't tell you. I might someday, but not right now," Harry said almost pleading.  
  
"But Harry you look scared when I saw it, and this is the second time I saw fear in your eyes. Please Harry, please tell me," Dray said.  
  
Harry jumped up and ran out of the room with tears in his eyes.  
  
Draco sighed and decided to go after him.  
  
"Harry wait up please," the blonde yelled running after him.  
  
Harry only ran faster as he heard Draco call for him and ran outside the house. He had no idea where he was going but wanted to get away from Draco, at least for now.  
  
Harry turned right into the woods and came to a small pond in the middle of the woods. Harry found a large, flat rock to by the pond, sat down on it, pulled his knees to his chest and started crying.  
  
"Why, oh why, did he have to do that to me," Harry screamed to no one. "And on my birthday, none of the less."  
  
Harry cried as he contemplated and complained what happened that day, the day when his purity and innocence was gone.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was 8 pm on July 31, at the Dursleys' house, and Harry's birthday was almost over. He had just put all his presents from the Weasleys, Hermione and Hagrid under the loose floorboard in he room, or rather Dudley's old second bedroom. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were visiting Aunt Marge for three weeks, so Harry was left alone with Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry sent Hedwig off with a letter to give to his godfather and was usually left locked in his room, while Uncle Vernon when to his business parties, but this night was different.  
  
Harry was lying on his bed when he heard the front door slammed downstairs. Harry immediately sat up and prayed that Uncle Vernon went straight to bed, but his efforts were futile.  
  
The raven-hair boy heard the locks of his front come undone and saw the door open slowly. Harry's eyes opened widely as he saw what was in Vernon's right hand. Vernon was holding a black leather bullwhip.  
  
Vernon then pointed to Harry and said, "come here boy, I have a birthday present for you."  
  
Harry did not like the look of this.  
  
'This is bad, very bad,' Harry thought.  
  
He got off his bed very slowly and saw that Uncle Vernon was watching his every move.  
  
Harry could tell by his blood shot eyes and his breathe, that Vernon was fifty sheets to the wind. He walked over to stand in front of his uncle. Harry looked up at him, because he was a good head taller then him and with more weight, but Harry was faster.  
  
"Take your shirt off now boy," Vernon commanded him.  
  
Harry reluctantly took it off.  
  
"Now turn around," his uncle sneered, and Harry did as he was told.  
  
Vernon pulled back the whip and slammed it into Harry's back, and it stung terribly. He fell to his knees and waited for the next blow.  
  
Hit after hit, whip after whip Harry just stood there and waited for when it would soon be over. Soon the whipping stopped and Harry almost sighed in relief until he heard his uncle's next command.  
  
"Take off your pants now," Vernon said to him.  
  
Harry turned and looked at him and shock, which earned Harry a hand to his cheek.  
  
"I said take off your pants, and your boxers too," Vernon said again.  
  
Harry slowly undid his pants and soon took them off along with his boxers.  
  
Vernon smiled evilly and then commanded, "Lay on the bed on your stomach."  
  
Harry turned around looking very scared and said, "Please Uncle Vernon, no. Please don't do that."  
  
Vernon backhanded him and then pushed him on the bed. He then tied Harry's hands, with the whip, to the bed. Harry tried to wiggle out of his uncle's grasp but was unsuccessful because Vernon had him pinned down tight.  
  
Then he got up and Harry heard him unzip his pants and felt his cold- hearted uncle press his body up against him.  
  
"Mmm.nice, very nice," he heard his uncle say as he felt his uncle up and down his back and legs.  
  
The Gryffindor then felt his uncle's hands grab him by the waist and slammed himself into Harry.  
  
Harry felt himself cry out in pain as he felt Vernon thrust harder and grunt at the pain that he was giving his nephew. Through the whole ordeal, Harry screamed out for him to stop, but it only made his Uncle take him harder. Soon Vernon released his seed into Harry giving one last grunt before pulling himself out of Harry.  
  
He then got up and untied Harry's hands, who was at the time crying and choking on his tears. There was blood all over the sheets and the Gryffindor then curled up into a little ball.  
  
Vernon then put on his clothes and then said, "Clean up this mess before Petunia gets home tomorrow, and tell no one about this, especially your freak friends or else you will get more."  
  
Vernon then exited the room but not without saying, "Oh, by the way, happy birthday."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"And he even had the nerve to say happy birthday after what he did to me."  
  
Harry cried his heart out and buried his head in his chest, and then heard some one call his name.  
  
"Harry?" the voice, said.  
  
The raven-hair boy looked up and saw Draco at the entrance of where he came in.  
  
"Harry, I heard everything," Draco said slowly approaching him.  
  
"Come to torment me some more?" snorted Harry who wasn't in the mood for his games.  
  
Instead of responding, the Slytherin just went over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Harry didn't even try to pull away but instead, found him self-crying on the blonde boy.  
  
No words were said during those few moments, because no words could be said. Draco just cradled the broken Gryffindor in his arms and wrapped his robe, which he was thankful for taking, before he left the house, around him to keep him from getting a cold, since the Gryffindor had no shirt on.  
  
When Harry was a bit calmer Draco whispered to him, "Come on, let's go home." Harry only nodded and tried to get up but stumbled back on to the rock.  
  
The day was breaking as the blonde Slytherin then got up and picked up Harry into his arms. Harry said nothing and allowed himself to be carried back inside the house by Draco.  
  
His once archenemy had now because the one person he need to depend on, in only a few minutes, while he was here, and maybe for the rest of his life as well.  
centerAFTER THE SMOKE CLEARS centerAND THE FLAMES SUBSIDE center (WE HAVE BEEN FORSAKEN...)  
  
centerA THOUSAND EYES WERE UPON ME centerSOULLESS, AND WITHOUT MIND center (WE HAVE BEEN FORSAKEN...)  
  
centerWILL THERE NEVER BE AN END?  
  
centerIF I COULD BE FORGIVEN centerEVERY BREATH WOULD BE A PRAYER center (WE ARE NOT FORGIVEN...)  
  
centerWILL THERE NEVER BE AN END?  
  
centerI HAVE TREAD, AND SPANNED THE HORIZON centerI'VE SEEN THIS WORLD, THE BEAUTY IN DECAY centerI STRIKE DOWN THE FACELESS AND UNKNOWN centerI FEEL BLESSED, FOR I CAN SEE centerTHE STARS LOOK DOWN ON ME...  
  
centerWILL THERE NEVER BE AN END?  
  
centerAS THE STARS LOOK DOWN ON ME...  
  
Fear Factory (Memory Imprints) Never End Digimortal 


	7. Broken Wings

Chapter 7: Broken Wings When Draco got Harry inside, he immediately headed into the living room. Draco then put Harry on the couch and grabbed a blanket to wrap around Harry. After he found a suitable blanket for him, he wrapped it around Harry and sat down next to him.  
  
"Harry what was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry said stubbornly.  
  
"Come on Harry I saw you crying, something is wrong with you. What is it?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong," Harry replied firmly.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's arm and said to him, "Harry tell me what is wrong."  
  
Draco raises his hand to touch Harry cheek but Harry freaked out.  
  
"Please let me go, please I'm sorry. Please don't hit me," Harry cried at him trying to get away.  
  
Draco let go of his arm and looked at Harry in shock.  
  
"Harry who hit you?" asked Draco.  
  
Harry said nothing.  
  
"Harry tell me who hit you," Draco asked again more sternly and then it hit him.  
  
"Those damn muggles," he whispered. "They did this to you didn't they?"  
  
Harry started to cry harder than ever. Draco calmed down and grabbed Harry into a tight hug.  
  
"Harry don't worry no one, and I mean no one, will ever hurt you again. Please Harry stop crying."  
  
Harry just cried harder on the Slytherin's shoulder.  
  
"Harry, stop crying please. I love you and I don't want to see you like this," Draco says to him frantically.  
  
Harry looked up at him and tried to pull away but Draco didn't let go.  
  
"Let me go," Harry said after a minute.  
  
"No," Draco replied firmly.  
  
Harry pulled himself away and looked at Draco while wiping his eyes.  
  
"Draco I don't believe in love. I use to but I don't now, not after what I went through," Harry said with a look of hate.  
  
"What was is that you went through?" Draco asked smugly.  
  
Harry went quiet for a few minutes.  
  
Then he said in a whisper, "They abuse me Dray, and not in just the way you think. My uncle rapped me and it hurt."  
  
He started to cry again.  
  
"Love has done nothing for me but hurt me. My mother died because she loved me, and my father died because he loved me and my mother."  
  
"I understand Harry, I didn't believe in love much myself when I was younger but I do and I know I love you."  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Harry replied. "You wouldn't understand the pain I went through."  
  
"You think I don't understand pain, Harry," Draco said to him, "I had my share of pain more than I needed to. I care for you Harry and I want to know what happened."  
  
"Since when did you care," Harry asked him, "I thought you didn't believe in love."  
  
"That was then, and this is now," Draco replied.  
  
"I don't believe in love, not after what they did to me."  
  
"Is that your excuse for giving up on love because a few bad things happened," Draco said. "I've seen worst, and yet I love you Harry."  
  
"That's my point Draco, you have brought me nothing but pain. You don't love me, Malfoys never love."  
  
"That's a damn lie, my father never loved anything but money and power," Draco said to him sharply.  
  
"I am nothing like my father," Draco said softly to him. "You shouldn't give up on love."  
  
"Give me one good reason not to," Harry asked viciously. "Because you love me, Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, it is because I love you and unlike those, damn Muggles I don't want to see you hurting like this," Draco replied.  
  
"Why should I believe you now? Why should I believe you after all these years?" yelled Harry.  
  
"Because you saved me, you saved me when you didn't have to, and I wouldn't be here or near you if I didn't care and if you didn't believe me," Draco said to him softly.  
  
Harry said nothing but looked at Draco, while Draco looked into Harry's eyes. Draco then leaned over and softly kissed Harry. Harry returned the kiss but quickly, pulled away and pushed Draco off of him. He jumped off the couch and ran into the hallway. Draco ran after him quickly on his heels.  
  
"Harry wait," He called.  
  
"No," Harry shouted at him heading for the stairs.  
  
Draco grabbed him and pinned him to the floor. He looked down at Harry to see him cringe and lessened his grip on Harry.  
  
"You can't keep running away forever Harry," Draco said to him.  
  
"Why can't I?" Harry replied trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"Because one day all your problems are going to catch up to you, and then you will have no where left to hide."  
  
"Well I rather die trying," Harry replied trying to push Draco off him but couldn't.  
  
"Please, Harry, let me help you. Let me help you get over your pain and maybe you can help me get over mine," Draco said to him letting a tear slide down his cheek.  
  
Harry saw that tear and looked up at Draco.  
  
"Draco, why are you so concerned about me?" asked the raven-haired boy.  
  
"Because I don't want to lose another person I love and care about, especially after what you did for me," The Slytherin replied.  
  
By this time Draco had let him go, he was about to cry with tears coming down his face. This time it was Harry who was wiping the tears away and pulled Draco to him to give him a kiss.  
  
The Slytherin accepted it and let the Gryffindor slide his tongue in the blonde's mouth. Their tongues battled each other as their arms wrapped around each other. They then broke the kiss after a while and Draco helped Harry up. The walked back into the living room, but this time they walked back hand in hand.  
centerDon't look at me  
  
centerOoh, oh, oh, ooh,  
  
centerEveryday is so wonderful, then suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
  
centerNow and then I get insecure, from all the pain  
  
centerI'm so ashamed  
  
centerI am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
centerWords can't bring me down  
  
centerI am beautiful in every single way  
  
centerYes words can't bring me down  
  
centerSo don't you bring me down today  
  
centerTo all your friends you're delirious  
  
centerSo consumed, in all your doom  
  
centerTrying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone,  
  
centerLeft the puzzle undone, is that the way it is?  
  
centerYou are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
centerWords can't bring you down, No, no  
  
centerCause you are beautiful in every single way  
  
centerYes words can't bring you down. Oh, no  
  
centerSo don't you bring me down today  
  
centerNo matter what we do,  
  
centerNo matter what we say,  
  
centerWe're the song inside the tune, full of beautiful mistakes  
  
centerAnd everywhere we go, (And everywhere we go)  
  
centerthe sun will always shine  
  
center (The sun will Always, Always, Shine)  
  
centerAnd tomorrow we might awake on the other side  
  
center'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
centerYes words won't bring us down, no  
  
centerWe are beautiful in every single way  
  
centerYes words can't bring us down, oh, no  
  
centerSo don't you bring me down today  
Christina Aguilera  
  
Song Name: Beautiful Album: Striptease 


	8. Unrequired Love, Or Is It?

Chapter 8: Unrequired Love, Or Is It? Harry and Draco walked into the living room still holding hands. When they got to the couch. They sat down but keep a tight hold on each other hand.  
  
When they were settled Dray sighed deeply. Harry squeezed the blonde's hand to let him know that he wasn't alone. The blond smiled a bit and took another deep breath.  
  
"Take it slow Dray just talk it slow we have all night," the raven-haired boy said softly. "This is really hard for me, I lost someone I really love this last year. I didn't tell anyone. There is one person who knows, and that is Uncle Sev," the blonde whispered Harry tightened his hold on Draco.  
  
"And who was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"My mother."  
  
" I heard about your mother dying Draco, but Sirius never told me the whole story about it."  
  
"She was killed by death eaters after they raped her," Draco said softly as a tear fell down his face. "I never got to tell her goodbye and that I am sorry."  
  
"Draco it wasn't your fault that she died, you have nothing to be sorry for," Harry replied.  
  
"You don't understand, before she died I told her that I hated her for never protecting me from my father and I never wanted to speak to her again." Draco started trying to fight back the tears, "and when my father locked me up she got me up. I never told her that I was sorry because she cut me off and told me go. She said she knew and that everything would be ok in the end."  
  
"That's the thing Draco, she knew that you didn't mean it," he whispered into Draco's ear while pulling him closer himself.  
  
"But I should have never gone, I should have stayed, I should have." Draco said while breaking down into tears.  
  
Harry cradled him and soon broke down into tears with him; think how similar him and Draco really are. They both cried for a good ten minutes and they started to die down.  
  
Draco was the first to speak while sniffling, "Our lives seem pretty fucked up, huh."  
  
Harry laughed a bit and replied, "Yeah, I guess they are."  
  
"And to think we never got along until now," Draco replied wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco as well and replied, "I wouldn't have believe it too."  
  
The sat there for a good ten minutes quietly holding each other as the blonde put his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry's stomach then started to grumble.  
  
"I guess your hungry," Draco said to Harry, who's stomach then grumbled as well.  
  
"I guess your hungry too," Harry replied, "let's go find something to eat."  
  
"Okay," the blonde said to the raven hair boy while helping him up.  
  
When they both got up Harry walked ahead of Draco, which Harry didn't mind. When Harry was a couple of distance ahead of Draco, Draco tilted his head to the side while looking at Harry's butt.  
  
"Are you staring at my butt?" asked Harry as he turned his head to look back at Draco.  
  
"Sorry, bad habit," Draco replied simply.  
  
Harry stopped and arched his eyebrow at Draco and continued walking into the kitchen.  
  
When they reached the kitchen, Harry walked over to the fridge and opened the icebox. While Harry was digging through the fridge, Draco saw an owl. He reached over to the owl and took the letter from it. The owl flew of to the counter and sat there after giving the letter to Draco.  
  
He sat the letter on the table and turn to Harry who finally found something to eat. When he turned around and had a bottle of Chocolate syrup. Harry then poured the chocolate syrup on his finger and put the finger in his mouth and sucked it off.  
  
Draco grinned while saying, "naughty Potter."  
  
"What I'm just eating some chocolate syrup," Harry said innocently.  
  
"Sure you are," Draco said skeptically putting the letter down on the counter, since the owl left already.  
  
"You know what I feel like having breakfast in bed," Harry said slyly while putting some more chocolate in his mouth, and walking over to Draco.  
  
"Harry I don't." Draco started but was instantly shushed when Harry put his finger to Draco's lips.  
  
"You're not forcing me or else I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't. Plus all we are going to do is kiss, you and I both know that we are not ready to go any further," Harry said to him.  
  
"So what are we going to have breakfast in bed or no?" asked Draco once Harry moved his hand from the blonde's lips.  
  
Harry said nothing and walked up the stairs seductively but not before licking the bottle cap of the syrup bottle.  
  
Once he reached the top of the stairs he then said to Draco, "you figure it out."  
  
Draco grinned madly while running up after Harry and forgetting the letter from Remy, Siri, and Uncle Sev.  
  
Around 3:00 this afternoon...  
  
Severus just walked out of the fireplace followed by Sirius and Remus.  
  
"I hope the boys got our letter," Remus said to the others.  
  
"Harry," Sirius called out.  
  
"Draco," Severus called after Sirius.  
  
"Draco better not have don't anything to my godson," Sirius said viciously.  
  
"And what are you implying?" asked Severus coldly.  
  
"You're a smart guy, you figure it out," Sirius replied in the same tone.  
  
"Maybe the boys are up stairs," Remus said when they heard no reply and to stop Severus and Sirius from arguing.  
  
They agreed silently and walked up the stairs to the second floor towards the bedrooms. They saw a door opened slightly and a small moan coming from one of the rooms.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I think it came from this room?" Remy replied while pointed at the slightly opened door.  
  
They went over to the door and opened it and when they saw what was inside they mouths hit the floor.  
  
"What in fucking god's name is going on?" Severus cried out loud causing everyone to look at him while still in shock at the scene. 


	9. Something You Never Though Would Happen

Chapter 9: Something You Never Thought Would Happen  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Maybe the boys are up stairs," Remus said when they heard no reply and to stop Severus and Sirius from arguing.  
  
They agreed silently and walked up the stairs to the second floor towards the bedrooms. They saw a door opened slightly and a small moan coming from one of the rooms.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I think it came from this room?" Remy replied while pointed at the slightly opened door.  
  
They went over to the door and opened it and when they saw what was inside they mouths hit the floor.  
  
"What in fucking god's name is going on?" Severus cried out loud causing everyone to look at him while still in shock at the scene.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
Draco and Harry looked up from where they where which was Harry on top of Draco and both boys were shirtless on the bed. Not to mentioned a half emptied bottle of chocolate syrup and Draco's pants unbuttoned as well as unzipped.  
  
"What in the seven gates of hell are you two doing," bellowed Sirius.  
  
"Ummm.. see what had happened was.." Harry started.  
  
Just then Remy pushed Severus and Sirius out the door and turned to the boys and said, "You two, downstairs, in five minutes."  
  
Remy then closed the door and the two teenagers looked at each other and laughed. After about a good two minutes they got off the bed, got dress, and headed downstairs.  
  
When they reached downstairs all three of the adults, well Remy at least, was waiting patiently in the living room.  
  
Harry and Draco walked into the living and start to giggle at what they saw Sirius and Sev pacing while Remy sat on the couch drumming his fingers on the table. The giggle got all the adults attention.  
  
"What the hell were you two doing in there?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry gave him a weird look and replied, "Siri you should know because you and Remy do it all the time at home."  
  
Severus just gave all them weird looks.  
  
"Harry you are too young to be doing this," Sirius said to him.  
  
"No I'm not," Harry replied, "As I replied you were younger than me when you first did what we did."  
  
During the whole ordeal Severus said nothing.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything to your godson?" asked Sirius as he turned to Severus.  
  
Severus turned to Draco and simply asked, "Chocolate syrup?"  
  
"Hey, Harry wanted breakfast in bed," Draco replied.  
  
"And I was about to get it too," Harry chipped in while folding his arms.  
  
"I don't believe this," Siri moaned while holding his head in his hands.  
  
"I though you two hated each other until hell froze over," stated Severus.  
  
"Well, you see, that was then and this is now," Draco replied to his godfather's statement.  
  
"What cause this, oh so sudden change of events?" asked Severus again.  
  
"Do you really want to know or would you prefer the cliff notes?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm afraid to even ask for the cliff notes," groaned Sirius.  
  
"Let's put it this way, after a nice long talk, Draco and I made a little agreement and decided to celebrate the agreement over breakfast," Harry replied while Draco started to grin.  
  
That was when the three godfathers looked at their godsons very strangely, especially at Harry, and decided not to ask any more questions, or the sake of the their sanity.  
  
"Now, since that's settled, who wants some pancakes for breakfast?" asked Draco.  
  
"Better yet, let's make some waffles," chirped Harry, "your welcome to stay for breakfast."  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Severus nodded and followed the two boys into the kitchen. Draco and Harry decided to make waffles from scratch so Siri, Remy, and Uncle Sev sat at the table while the boys cooked.  
  
"Move your arse Dray, I need some room to get the pan," Harry said to Draco as he hit Draco's butt playfully before he went to reach for the pan.  
  
"But you have to admit it's a cute one," the blonde replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the raven hair boy said before he yelp from the pinch that Draco gave him on his butt as he bent over to wash out the pan over the sink.  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry. I though I was getting some flour. My bad," Draco grinned and when into the pantry for the rest of the ingredients.  
  
Harry and Draco smiled at each other as they continue to do the cooking while Severus and Sirius looked at them in horror.  
  
"Awe, aren't they so cute, and they are so happy together," cooed Remy as he watched the two boys.  
  
Sirius placed his hands over his ears and replied, "I'm not listening, I'm not listening."  
  
"Awe Sirius you have to admit, it's cute the way they are acting," Remy said to him.  
  
"Nope," Sirius replied while shaking his head.  
  
"Sirius you watch too much Lord of the Rings," Severus said, "You sound just like Gollum."  
  
"Coming from someone who knows what the movie is that's almost a compliment," Sirius replied.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, no fighting at my table or you won't be fed," Draco yelled from the counter waving the spoon at them, which he was currently using.  
  
"I can't help it if he looks, acts, smells, and talks like him," Sev replied while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Now, now Sev, that's enough of that. No need to be hasty. You need to put away your differences like Draco and I did," Harry said while looking up at them after pouring the batter into the pan.  
  
"If I did then I this whole relationship would be come a three some marriage and don't call me Sev," Severus said, "only Draco is allowed to call me that."  
  
"What ever you said Sev," Harry replied, "and if you want my opinion, which I'm sure two out of the three of you don't, I think all three of you would make a happy couple together. Don't you agree Dray."  
  
"Yup," Draco replied.  
  
Sirius and Severus looked the boys in shock while Remy chuckled while saying, "Boy, I think that's enough of you teasing them."  
  
"Okay," the teenagers replied simataniously as they placed the food on the table.  
  
As they went back into the kitchen Draco accidentally cut his palm on the knife that was next on top of the cutting board he was holding while Harry burned his writs while trying to put the pan in the sink.  
  
"Shite," they both yelled as the hurt themselves and dropped the items that they where holding, which was the knife Draco was holding and the pan that was in Harry's hand.  
  
Sirius, Remy, and Severus, looked surprised as they saw the boys eyes turned different colors, Harry's bright green and Draco's bright blue, and slowed down the pan and knife until it came to a complete stop on midair.  
  
"What the hell?" Draco and Harry said together as they back away and the items dropped to the floor without touching them.  
  
The boys then looked at their cuts and burns and saw that it disappeared. When they boys' eyes returned to normal they had a look of terror on their face.  
  
"I believe my assumptions were correct," someone said at the entrance of the kitchen door.  
  
Sure enough it was headmaster Dumbledore standing there.  
  
"Albus," Sirius stood to shake his hand while the other two adult nodded there heads to the headmaster "Professor Dumbledore," the two still frightened teens question still in perfect unision, "what just happened?"  
  
Sure enough there in the door stood Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster Of Hogwarts.  
  
"Albus," Sirius said standing up and walking over to the old man.  
  
"Hello Albus," the other 2 adults said while standing up as well.  
  
"Professor, what just happened?" the teens asked still amazed.  
  
"That is what I came to talk to Sirius, Remus and Severus about. So if you two will leave please," the white haired man said.  
  
The teen boys walk out of the room. The second the door shut, Harry put his ear next to the key whole. Draco saw what Harry was doing and pulled him away.  
  
"God damn Harry, give me the key hole. Move your arse you dumb nut."  
  
He put his ear next to the key whole.  
  
"I don't think so boy I had it first," The raven hair boy said.  
  
"I can't hear Harry with your big mouth moving."  
  
"Well you know what they say about people with big mouths."  
  
"Yeah Harry and your only good at that now shut up and let me here," Draco said to him.  
  
"God damn it Draco I said no," Harry yelled in a whisper  
  
"Well if I can't have the key whole then you will find that you have very itchy clothes in the morning," the blond smirked while saying.  
  
"Fine" Harry replied and laid down on the floor and listen from under the door.  
  
"Much better," Draco said and placed his ear to the keyhole.  
  
~Back In The Kitchen~  
  
"Well Albus what did you want to speak to us about," asked Severus.  
  
"Well I believe that you should sit down first before you hear this," Albus said.  
  
The three godfathers nodded and sat down with Albus as the head of the table.  
  
"Now getting to affairs I am hear to talk to you about a prophecy."  
  
"What kind of prophecy Albus," asked Remus?  
  
Albus opened a book hidden inside his robed and began to read from it.  
  
"Ah, here we are," he started as he opened the book to the page. "That once were enemy's and now are friends the dragon and the phoenix have learn to bend. With the help of a wolf, a dog, and panther, they create what some people call a gift. But to the world this gift will help them all bring the peace they have wanted since before the dark ages. The gift will be but two halves both which will create a whole and from the give will bring another and the world shall be in peace forever more."  
  
The godfathers' mouths were opened in shock.  
  
"Would you care to elaborate the second half of that prophecy because I got lost after the wolf, the dog, and the panther part," said Remy.  
  
"Maybe these two should explain it," Albus said getting and opening the door, which made Draco and Harry fall into the kitchen.  
  
The two teens smiled up at the four adults.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Sev asked.  
  
"Nothing," they said together trying to look innocent but failing.  
  
"You two were listening in on the conversation weren't you," Siri said  
  
"Draco what does this mean?" Sev said.  
  
"How would Draco know," asked Sirius.  
  
"Draco's father drilled him on legends and prophecies so I think that he would know this one, so Draco tell us what you know," Sev replied  
  
"Well...I think it means that the dragon and the phoenix will create a gift, which most likely would be..."  
  
"A child," Harry finish, "It would be a child of peace and joy."  
  
"But how did you know that Harry," asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know, I just do," he replied.  
  
"But how??"Remus said looking at Harry "I don't know i just go this funny feeling and then all of a sudden I saw a picture in my head. It was of Draco and I and he was holding a baby."He said smiling as he remembering the picture. They heard a noise come from draco it sound like a sqeak. When they all looked at him he had a dazed look on his face."Draco... Dray baby. Snap out of it" Said the raven hair boy.Draco snaped out of it."I'm the one who is going to have the baby"he said quitly. Everyone looked at him shocked.  
  
"what is that supposted to mean."Siri said Harry looked stunned"Don't you see Siri, Draco and I are the ones who are going tohave the baby. We are going to bring world peace." 


	10. Hey guys

Hey guys! Sorry it has taken forever to update...my co-author and I have taken up this story again with a few changes.... We are rewriting a lot of the chapters and adding some stuff in and change a lot....We hope to have the story up and running again soon....  
  
Hope you still want to read the story  
  
~*~Lily Marie and Lalandra Nehalania~*~ 


End file.
